


I'll Always Come Back to You.

by SammyAndDe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Caring Dean Winchester, Cuddling, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAndDe/pseuds/SammyAndDe
Summary: The world has gone to crap. It's literally the freaking zombie apocalypse!! Sam and Dean have come to terms with their feelings for one another while going through this, getting together. But that's not what this story is about.Although Sam and Dean are safe in the bunker, nothing can get them there, when they go out looking for food, and other supplies, they're not so safe. Even less safe when separated. Can they find each other after getting separated out in the woods? Or will the zombies get to them first?





	1. Chapter 1

"This was such a stupid Idea.." Dean mumbled as he walked out of the abandoned convenience store with Sam. Slowly making their way across the empty parking lot, heading to the side of the road where they had parked baby. Out of sight from any others that may pass by.  
"This was your idea." Sam said quietly as he glanced around, gun in hand. After hearing noises from outside while they tried to pick up a few things, they didn't intend to stick around.  
"Well I'm sorry I wanted to get out of the bunker." Dean said, mimicking Sams moves, keeping his gun held up as they made their way across the lot.  
"Look I get it, I really do, but it's to much of a risk Dean. You know that. The bunker still has lots of food stored, so we'll be fine for a while." Sam told him.  
"Yeah." Dean said bitterly.  
"Canned goods and that military food crap that you add water to. At least now we have some more things. You didn't even want to leave the store." Dean said as he glanced at Sam, seeing him shrug.  
"So what? We're out here, might as well try to get stuff since we're risking it." Sam told him. Dean was about to reply when he stopped quickly. Reaching his arm out to stop Sam from walking.  
"Shit." Dean whispered. Sure enough, down the road near to the impala was one of them. Sam followed his gaze, his eyes widening.  
"Fuck." He whispered. They both stood still, not wanting to be seen or heard. It was just one. They were slow mindless creatures, but once they got close and got a hold of you they wouldn't let go. They'd seen it happen to other people and didn't want to get close, they wouldn't risk it.. well maybe.  
"It's just one." Dean whispered.  
"We can take it." He said, taking a step forward and then felt Sams hand clamped down on his shoulder.  
"Not one." Sam whispered. Dean looked over and saw a few more walking in the distance. Damn it. Just damn it all to hell.  
"Ok, we go back towards the store and wait till they pass, we'll stay hidden." Dean whispered. He felt sam squeeze his shoulder and they quickly but quietly made their way back towards the store.  
"Next time we don't leave the bunker at all." Dean said quietly. They had both seen their share of deaths. A lot of deaths. Dean knew he couldn't lose Sam like that, and Sam felt the exact same way.  
"Noted." Sam said softly. He reached the door ready to open it, when a zombie came around the corner of the store, reaching for Sams arm.  
"Fuck!" Sam yelled, pulling his arm back but he was to late, the zombie had grabbed onto his arm, letting out growls and hisses as it got closer.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled, he pulled out his knife, with one quick downward stroke, cut off the zombies arm, shoving it away from his brother. As Sam got his composer back, Dean finished the zombie off. Stabbing it's head, in the brain. It's either that, beheading, or headshots, but Dean didn't want to do the last one. He didn't want to make a lot of noise and draw them closer. But it was already to late.  
"Dean!" Sam called out. Dean turned. The zombies that were by baby were now making their way over towards them.  
"Aw crap... come on. Into the woods.." He said, grabbing onto Sams arm, tugging on it before they both took off, running into the woods. Both trying to find some sort of cover so they could hide, wait them out, or pick them off one by one.

Dean was caught off guard when he ran right into a zombie. He let out a surprised grunt and shoved it away, pulling out his knife again, Sam had gotten ahead of him, but heard the noise and stopped.  
"Keep going!" Dean yelled out at him. Finishing off the zombie and the both took off again. Sam didn't like it, being further ahead of Dean, He would rather have his brother within his sight, but could hear him following behind him, so that was better than nothing. They continued running till Sam came to a sharp hault, Dean practically running into him but was able to stop before knocking them both over.  
"What are you..?" Deans question died on his lips as he saw what was in front of them. Zombies. Not two, not four, not eight, Dean really wished it was only eight. It was a full fucking heard of them. Without thinking, Dean yanked on Sams sleeve, pulling him to the side as they took off in another direction.  
"We go around, make it back to the back of the store, and across the parking lot to the car." Dean said, Sam nodded, not liking the idea of being in the open for that long but they didn't have much of a choice. They ran, maneuvering over roots and around branches, Sam was behind slightly, following after Dean when suddenly he stepped down, and something strong and sharp clamped around his ankle. Sam cried out as his dropped to the ground, the momentum making him skid across the ground slightly, pulling at his ankle.  
"Fuck!" Sam cried out, unable to help himself. Dean skidded to a stop. His heart dropping as he heard Sam, he quickly turned running back over to him.  
"Sammy!" Dean called out, dropping down next to Sam as his brother winced in pain, reaching down to grab onto his leg.  
"It was a trap.." Sam groaned out, biting his lip hard. Dean quickly scanned his brothers body, looking down at his leg. He grabbed onto Sams arm, squeezing it, trying to distract him from any pain, looking at what happened. Sure enough, Sam had a bear trap attached to his ankle. It had tore through his jeans, the metal jaws biting into Sams skin, Dean could see blood. No. No, no, no, no, no..  
"Fuck." Not good. Not good at all. Dean only let himself panic for a moment, then leaned back over Sam.  
"Hey, hey it's alright." Dean said softly. Sam knew it was a lie.  
"I'm gonna open it up and We'll have you out, and over to the car in no time ok? We'll be fine." Dean said and quickly, pushed Sams hair out of his face. Sam only let out a small pained groan and nodded. Not good. Dean reached down, careful not to cut his fingers open. He grabbed onto the trap and tried to pry it apart. Sam quickly moved the back of his hand over his mouth, biting it and letting out a muffled yell as he felt the jaws of the trap moving on his skin. Dean tried. He tried so hard to undo the trap, only able to get it a bit open before more pain and dread filled his heart.  
"I'm sorry.." Dean rasped out, unable to hold it open any longer. The metal jaws clamped back around Sams ankle fully again as Dean tried to release it slowly. Sam let out another muffled cry, his eyes squeezed shut, his body tensing in pain.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Sammy, I'm sorry.." Dean whispered over and over, as he leaned over Sam, kissing his forehead. Sam was tense, and sweaty. panting softly.  
"Not your fault." Sam whispered. Reaching up to grab onto Deans wrist.  
"Listen to me.." Sam said softly.  
"You have to go. You have to get back to the car before they.."  
"Fuck that.." Dean said sternly and gripped onto Sams hand.  
"I am not leaving you, do you understand me?" Dean told him.  
"Dean please, I can't make it to the car. Not like this.." Sam know it was deep. It hurt like a bitch and might've cute down to his bone.  
"You can't open it.. It's chained to the ground.. there's no time. You have to go. You can't stay here with me.." Sam tried to explain.  
"The hell I can't." Dean hissed at him.  
"I can't leave you ok, I... Sam I can't, don't ask me to do that." Dean pleaded with him.  
"I'm not gonna let you stay here and die with me.."  
"No ones dying!" Dean would've yelled but the zombies were still around.  
"I'm not letting you ok? I.." Dean let out a shaky breath, rubbing his hand over his face. He was panicking. He couldn't lose Sam. He really couldn't. Not now. Not ever.  
"Look.. We.. We'll make up a plan, um..." Dean thought for a second.  
"You just stay here, keep quiet.." Dean told him, handing Sam his spare gun.  
"You only use that as a last resort. I'll draw them away, pull the car up to the edge of the woods and come back to get you. Understand?" Dean asked. Sam held the gun, glancing at it then up at Dean.  
"Dean, you don't.."  
"Do you... under.. stand?" Dean asked, his jaw clenching as he spoke. It was hard enough to leave Sams side, but if they were careful this would work. Sam slowly nodded, letting out a shaky breath.  
"Yes." Sam whispered, nodding slowly, his eyes tearing up.  
"I understand." He didn't like it, But he knew Dean wouldn't leave his side otherwise, and he truly believed Dean would be back soon for him. Dean nodded slowly, his eyes staying on Sam.  
"Good." He whispered. He then leaned over Sam, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently, but deeply.  
"I'll be back." Dean whispered against his lips.  
"Just please.. please stay quiet, and out of sight, I'll be right back." Sam nodded and kissed Dean again.  
"I promise." He whispered against Deans lips.  
"I love you." Sam whispered against his lips. Dean let out another shaky breath. He kissed Sam again, pressing their foreheads together.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As spur of the night, I decided to start this story I've had in mind for over a year now.  
> I hope you all enjoy it! :)  
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2.

Dean ran. Faster then he had in a long time. He was suddenly grateful that Sam convinced him to keep up with his training. Or maybe it was just the adrenalin. Dean made it back to the open after a few minutes, running over towards the store over the open field and across the parking lot. There were still two of them by baby, but Dean wasn't worried, it was just two. He killed them quickly, trying to stay quiet. After he was done with that he went over to the trunk.  
"Mother fucking son of a bitch.. I'm coming Sammy.. just a few more minutes." Dean mumbled to himself. It had taken him a few minutes to get back to the car. Every minute he was away from Sam just meant the more danger Sam would be in. Sam would be ok. He'd live. He'd heal and they'd go back to their bunker and live their new normal. Things would be fine. They had to be. Deans head snapped over to the woods as he was trying to pull out some tools that would free Sam. He hated to be away from his brother for so long. And he absolutely hated that he couldn't see or hear Sam. It physically pained him. He quickly tossed the tools in the front seat and started up the car, heading to the woods. Sam had to be ok. He had to.

Sam stayed waiting in the woods, trying to stay calm. His ankle was killing him. He knew the wounds were deep, and that Dean could stitch him up if need be, but there was a chance of some bad permanent damage if it did cut deep. Maybe to his muscles, or bone. He silently prayed that wasn't the case. He stayed quiet, listening carefully for a sign of Dean, for a sign of anything. How long had Dean been gone? Two minutes? Five? Ten? He didn't know but he was getting a bad feeling about things. Just then he heard a noise coming from behind him. the opposite of where Dean would've been returning.  
"Shit.." Sam whispered trying to be still. To lay carefully, practically holding his breath when he heard it, growling. Shit. It was getting louder. He peeked behind him, seeing some zombies start to make their way over. He was trapped. He took a deep breath holding up his gun. It was all he could do to get a clean headshot, it would kill them, but the sound would attract more.  
"I'm sorry Dean." He whispered to himself, the zombies were still getting closer, making their way towards Sams. He sat up a bit, wincing. Aiming the gun at the head, ready to shoot. Until..  
"Idiot!" Sam heard a hiss. Another person? His head snapped to the side, hearing and then seeing three man quickly heading towards him. One, a red head, ran up, taking out the one nearest to Sam with a knife, right between the eyes till it fell to the ground.  
"You have a death wish?" The same voice hissed. This guy seemed to be the oldest of them all, silver hair, longer, but he was still in good shape.  
"The sound draws more of them over, are you stupid?" The man continued to quietly hiss at Sam.  
"I don't have much of a choice." Sam hissed back at him, jaw clenched as he motioned to his leg.  
"I'm dead either way." Sam told him. One of the men came back around, this one a brunette with a lot of scruff.  
"Shit Scott looks like he got caught in one of your traps." Brunette said. Ok, so the older one was Scott.  
"You set this? Are you trying to kill people?" Sam asked trying to push himself up. He always felt uneasy being around people after the zombie incident happened. He had been the one at first who had wanted to try and help people, but the world had changed, and he realised people now weren't always so nice.  
"No, it's for the zombies." Scott told him, as the red head came over.  
"I took a few of them out but there's a lot more coming. We need to go. Now!" He told them.  
"We need to get him out of Scotts trap first." Brunette said, gesturing towards Sam.  
"For fucks sake Zach, we don't have time.." So Brunette was Zach and the redhead was an asshole. Good to know.  
"He's legs messed up, he'd be deadweight and would just slow us down. We'd never get back to the cabin dragging his ass with us." He continued to complain.  
"Jacob shut your damn mouth, we're not leaving him here to die." Scott told him, reaching down with Zach towards the trap. So the redhead was Jacob. Sam was trying to assess the men as they talked around him. Scott seemed to be in charge, Jacob seemed to think more with his head and only about surviving, and Zach seemed decent enough, there to help. Zach and Scott both carefully pulled open the trap and Sam couldn't help but groan, biting his lip hard trying not to make a lot of noise. Feeling the jaws release his leg, Sam slowly lifted it out and away from the trap. Hissing softly as he let his leg fall back to the ground. It was messed up pretty bad.  
"He's never gonna make it. You're all gonna get us killed." Jacob told them as he glanced around, checking out the area.  
"I.. I can't go." Sam said as he slowly pushed himself up, keeping his bag on him, not wanting to lose it or the weapons he had, groaning and almost falling back down once he put weight on his leg. Zach moved to his side, holding him up. Sam appreciated it for a split second, but then felt how his hand was on him. On his hip, not his side, squeezing just a bit to intimately for his liking.  
"My brother is coming back for me." Sam said quickly. He couldn't leave if Dean wasn't there. He had to stay.  
"You say here, you're as good as dead." Scott told him.  
"Let him." Jacob told Scott.  
"He can barely walk, he's just slowing us down." He said, looking behind them hearing a growl.  
"Shit they're coming." Jacob said, moving closer to the other men.  
"Scott, come on." Zach said, still holding onto Sam. Scott moved over to Sams other side.  
"Son, you're gonna have to come with us. It's suicide staying here." Scott told him.  
"But.. but my brother." Sam said, glancing over to where Dean had left, he could see in the distance through the trees that it was now filled with zombies making their way over.  
"Fuck.." Sams heart broke. There was no way to contact Dean. No way to tell him where he was.  
"I.. I can't..." The growls got louder, Scott sighed and helped Zach pull Sam along, Sam winced putting weight on his foot.  
"Let your brother worry about himself. If you die here waiting for him, he'll never find you." Scott told Sam as they started to move through the woods. Jacob let out an annoyed huff seeing as they were taking Sam along with them. Sam glanced back as they made their way through the woods. The distance between him and Dean growing. He hated this. He bowed his head and silently prayed as he limped along that he would find Dean after all of this.

Dean drove back over to the woods, he got out of the car stopping quickly once he got near the trees. Hearing growls. No. Fuck. This was close to where he had left Sam.  
"No, no, no, no.." Dean whispered to himself. Making his way back into the woods. Slower then he wanted to. Carefully, avoiding some of the zombies and killing a few in the process. He made his way back over to where Sam was, or where he thought he was.  
"Sammy?" He called out softly, looking around the area. Hearing growls from all sides but not hearing his brother.  
"Sam!" He called out, only a little louder. Panic and fear starting to set inside of him. This couldn't be happening. As he walked around slowly, his foot bumped into something metal. He glanced down. It was the bear trap. It was still shut. There was blood around it, but no Sam.  
"No.. no, no, no, Sam!" Dean called out softly, panicking as he looked around. The growls getting louder, but his brother wasn't in sight. Had they gotten to him? Had he turned? Dean quickly moved behind a tree as two zombies moved past him. Fuck this was all his fault. He left Sam. Just left him there. Hurt and almost completely defenseless. He shouldn't of left him. Shouldn't of ever left his brother alone. He had a sick sinking feeling in his stomach and he wanted it to go away, He wanted to find his brother. He opened his mouth, ready to call out Sams name again, when he heard a growl close, too close to his ear for his liking. He quickly turned, stabbing the fucker between his eyes. He couldn't stay here, but he couldn't leave. Sam was still out here. Hurt and alone. Dean knew he had to be careful for Sams sake, but it pained him to think of even protecting himself when Sam was God knows where. He let out a frustrated groan, turning to kill another zombie. Just a few more minutes. He had to keep looking. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update, but an update nonetheless.  
> I hope you're all enjoying this story so far.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam let the men help him, he didn't have much choice at this point. He had a sick feeling in his stomach about Dean. He didn't want to be away from him, and now he had no idea where his brother was. It took them a while. Especially with Sams injury which hurt like a bitch and he silently prayed it wouldn't get infected. He was lead to a cabin that was for the most part, hidden. The windows were all covered and there were a lot of trees and thick bush around it. He got helped inside and moved onto a couch. Zach helped carefully move his leg to rest on the couch. Sam groaned softly.  
"Thanks." Sam mumbled but was still upset. He hoped Dean would be able to find him, but didn't know if he would risk going into the woods alone.  
"No problem." Scott told him, shutting the door while Jacob started to barricade it.  
"We need to take a look at that foot now." He said. Sam felt iffy about letting anyone take a look at him who wasn't Dean.  
"I can take care of myself." Sam told him and heard Jacob scuff.  
"Yeah, because you were doing such a great job before we showed up." Sam glared at him.  
"I was. My brother was coming back, I would've been fine." Jacob rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, settle down. Zach, take a look at him." Zach nodded and moved away the chewed up denim from Sams ankle. Sam let out a soft hiss.  
"Not gonna lie. It looks bad." Zach told him.  
"You'll need to rest for a few days at least." Sam shook his head.  
"I can't. Just wrap it up and I'll head back out. Wouldn't want to be in the way." Sam told them, although he wasn't feeling the best and he was sweating a lot. He didn't lose a whole lot of blood and knew he wouldn't make it far on that foot. But he had to get back to Dean.  
"Boy you're not going anywhere." Scott told him.  
"We don't have everything to fix that properly, but we have enough to clean it and wrap it up." Sam nodded. He had some stuff in his bag but wasn't sure how skilled these men were. He didn't know if he would want one of them trying to sew him up.  
"Ok fine. But I'm not staying here for long." Sam told him.  
"Kid, honestly you don't have much choice. Just take it easy for a while." Scott told him.  
Scott and Jacob brought some supplies over and Zach carefully cleaned out the deep cuts. As careful as he was it still hurt. Maybe he wasn't that skilled, or maybe it was because it just wasn't Dean. They exchanged names, introduced themselves more properly. Sam had already gotten all the names right. And as nice as they seemed he wasn't going to let his guard down for a minute. He kept his bag close to him. Not wanting them to go through it or get the weapons taken away from him. Once they were done they moved Sam over to one of the beds so it would be easier to elevate his foot. He didn't want to stay here. Didn't want to wait before going back out. He missed his brother and wanted nothing more then to know that Dean was ok. He eventually fell into a light sleep, his mind still alert. He'd find Dean again. He had to.

Dean had been in the woods for a while. There were so man zombies around. He knew he couldn't stay long. His heart broke and the thought of Sam out here. Hurt, fighting on his own, or worse, he had been turned into.. No. He couldn't. Dean knew his brother was hurt but refused to think anything bad would happen to him. Sam would be ok. He had to be. Because Dean couldn't live without him. After spending longer in the woods then he should've, and having a lot of close calls, Dean headed out of the woods and back to the car.  
He had to think. Calm down. He was no good to Sam like this. Panicking and close to getting himself killed. He couldn't help his brother if he was dead, or if he himself got severely injured. Dean got in the car and drove. driving always helped him think. He needed more weapons. More amo. Anything to keep himself and Sam safe once he found him. Because Dean would find Sam. He had to. Sam was everything to Dean. All he had. Dean couldn't lose his world, so he would make a plan to find him.

It had been close to two days now. Sam was still in bed. Eating his own food and little water he had with him. Not wanting to take anything from the men hee was with. He really didn't think they'd do anything to him but he rather be safe than sorry. Zach had been in to check on him a lot. More then necessary. Sam knew he was being more friendly then he should and it bothered him. He wished now that he had called Dean his boyfriend and not brother. They all seemed decent enough but Sam just wanted to leave. Wanted to be with Dean and know he was safe. He was currently trying to fall asleep, Scott and Jacob headed out to check the traps leaving him alone with Zach. Zach would bring him water, try and talk to him, get to know him better. But Sam refused. Played it off, said he was tired, now he was sleeping, wishing Dean was there with him.

Dean had gone back to stock back up on things. Amo, water, medical supplies, snacks for him and Sam. Because he would find Sam. Dean was back in the woods. The zombies gone. He was now trying to track some of the movements from where Sam had been last. It was hard. There were a lot of footprints, and the paths weren't very clear. He retraced his steps a few times but refused to give up on finding him. He was on his fifth path when he heard some noise. Footsteps. To careful to be zombies, and he heard voices. Great. People. The last thing he needed. He carefully moved closer to the voices. He saw two men. Both armed. He stepped into view making himself known, both men were a bit surprised, raising their guns to him quickly. Dean raised his gun as well.  
"Ok! Everyone just calm down." Dean said, his eyes narrowing slightly, and voice commanding.  
"These are our neck of the woods buddy. Time for you to turn around." One of the men told him.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Dean said sternly.  
"What the hell do you want?" The younger of the two asked.  
"Nothing." Dean told them.  
"Bullshit!" The younger called out.  
"Everyone wants something. Food. Amo. Shelter. Which one are you looking for?" Dean just stood his ground.  
"None. I don't need any of that." He informed them. Their guns all still held high.  
"I'm trying to find someone. We got separated." Dean told them.  
Both men were quiet for a moment and the older one spoke.  
"What was his name?" Dean aimed the gun at him.  
"I never said it was a guy. Where is he? If you did anything to hurt him I swear I will.."  
"Whoa whoa calm down now." The older one said slowly lower his gun.  
"You're Dean right?" Dean didn't move his gun.  
"You didn't answer my question. Where is he?" Dean asked.  
"I'm Scott, this here is Jacob. We found him caught in one of my traps." Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"You traps? You set those things up?" He asked, his voice raised and angry.  
"He asshole you might want to keep it down, and be grateful. We helped him out and he's fine." Jacob told him. Dean didn't lower his gun yet.  
"Is there just two of you?" He asked.  
"No, Zach is back at the place watching him." Scott said and Jacob smirked.  
"Yeah. I'll bet he's taking really good care of your brother." Dean clenched his jaw. The hell was that supposed to mean? Seems like they had to be just brothers now.  
"How is he?" Dean asked.  
"His ankle isn't in the best shape but he's fine. Lower that thing down and we'll take you to him." Scott said. Dean hesitated just for a moment. He never let his guard down. But this was Sam, and he was hurt but alive and he needed to see, and be with his little brother again.  
"Ok." Dean said and lowered his gun.  
"But I'm keeping it on me." Scott nodded and Jacob lowered his own gun.  
"So will we." Scott told him. Dean moved closer to them, walking with them, towards whatever place they were staying at. Dean was close now. Soon everything would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked with them through the woods. He kept his guard up and kept mental notes of where they were going, so he'd be able to retrace his steps with Sam once they left. He saw the cabin once they got closer. It was blended in really well with the trees and other surroundings. It was almost the perfect hideout. Almost. The bunker was by far the safest and well hidden. Dean didn't think anyone or zombie could ever break in. Scott knocked on the door and they waited a moment. Dean heard noise from inside. Some things being moved around, and then the door was open. He walked inside with the other two men. Seeing the third guy inside.  
"Who's he?" Zach asked as he glanced at Dean. Dean could tell Zach was sizing him up. Not that it mattered. Dean wasn't here to hurt anyone. Well, as long as they kept their hands off of his brother.  
"This is Dean." Scott told him.  
"He was out in the woods looking for his brother."  
"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. Not saying hi. Not shaking any hands. He had glanced around the room and his brother was nowhere in sight.  
"He's resting." Zach informed him. Matter of fact voice. Dean really wanted to punch him.  
"That doesn't answer my question." Dean told him. He already didn't like the guy.  
"I checked on him a few minutes ago. He's sleeping. You shouldn't wake him. He's healing." Zach told him. Dean clenched his jaw.  
"Don't you stand there and fucking act like you know what's best for him. And tell me what I can and can't do. Where is he?" Dean asked. He was getting really tired of repeating himself.  
"Listen man, why don't you just sit down for a minute. I can go see if he's up and wants.."  
"I swear if you don't stop acting like a fucking know-it-all I will knock your lights out." Dean warned.  
"Whoa. Don't you come into our home and start making demands." Jacob chimed in.  
"You need to relax." Dean clenched his fists listening to them. He didn't have time for this. He wanted to see Sam. No. He needed to see him. He needed to know if he was ok, and how serious his injuries were. Dean was about to speak again before scott spoke up.  
"Ok, now everyone just take a deep breath. Boys, we're not keeping him from his family. Jacob, go get something ready to eat. Zach, start up a fire. It's gonna be dark and cold soon." Zach opened his mouth to protest but Scott spoke again.  
"Now. I'm taking Dean to his brother. Maybe they'll both relax after that." Scott told them and nodded towards the hallway.  
"Back here Dean." He said and Dean turned to follow. But not before shooting Zach a smug look. Fuck him and anyone who tries keeping him away from Sam. Scott lead him to a door.  
"He's probably sleeping. We cleaned up his leg best we could but it's not much. We have some food so if you guys are hungry just come out and join us."  
"We'll be fine.. but thanks." Dean told him. He liked Scott more than the other two. Jacob was hot headed and Zach seemed to be protective over Sam. That had to end. Scott nodded and headed back down the hall. Dean took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the bedroom.

Dean looked over at Sams sleeping form as he was laid on the bed. Feeling relief. Letting out a long and slightly shaky breath. Taking in the view of his brother. Alive. Not a zombie. Not in critical condition. On top of the covers, foot elevated and looked very poorly wrapped. He almost let out a soft growl. They could've done a better job then that. But it didn't matter now. He was here. He would take care of Sam. He went over to the bed, sitting down next to his brother, taking a quick look over his face. He was sleeping, but his face was a bit sweaty. He was probably in pain. He really hoped his leg wasn't infected. As much as Dean wanted Sam to sleep he knew Sam would want to know he was there. If Dean were in Sams place, he'd want to know the second he came into the cabin. Dean gently grabbed his shoulder. Shaking him gently.  
"Sam?... Sammy?" He said softly, trying not to startle him. Sam let out a soft hum, his head turning to Dean, eyes slowly opening. Dean knew, and smiled softly the moment Sam was fully awake. Sam let out a small gasp. His eyes widening and watering slightly.  
"Dean?" Sam asked softly. His voice quiet and shaky. Dean couldn't bring himself to say anything. He leaned closer, wrapping his arm around Sam and pulled him against his chest. Sam hugged Dean back tightly. Gripping onto the back of his older brothers jacket, pressing his face into his neck.  
"Dean?" He mumbled against his skin. Sam knew Dean would look for him, But he was still scared. Scared that maybe Dean wouldn't find him this time. It was just so good to see him.  
"'M right here." Dean whispered into Sams hair. Kissing the top of his head. Holding his brother tightly.  
"I was so scared." Dean whispered. Unable to help himself. His eyes brimming with tears.  
"I didn't know where you went.. Didn't know if I'd find you.. Sammy, I.. fuck man." Dean whispered. His voice breaking slightly.  
"I can't do this without you." Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Willing his own tears to go away.  
"You found me. Everything will be ok." Sam whispered against Deans neck. Dean took a deep breath. Still holding Sam tightly. It took him a minute but he pulled back slightly. Ignoring Sams small whimper of protest. He wanted to look over Sam. His body. He needed to see he was ok, but he couldn't bring himself to pull further away. He didn't even have enough time to look over Sams face. He cupped Sams cheek, pulling him back in, but this time to kiss him deeply. His mouth pressed to Sams. He needed this more.

Sam melted into Deans embrace. Closing his eyes, kissing Dean back. He needed this as much as Dean did. He kept his arms around Dean. Dean gently cupped the back of Sams head holding him in place as they kissed. Sam pulled back slightly.  
"Dean.. I told them we were brothers." Sam whispered against his lips.  
"I don't give a damn." Dean whispered without missing a beat, pulling him back into a kiss. Maybe he did care. Just a little. But not now. He had so many bad thoughts about what happened to Sam he wasn't about to let that stop him from being close to him now. Sam didn't seem to care either. He kissed Sam Deeply, holding Sam against his chest. Deans fingers tangling loosely in Sams hair. Dean gently bit down on Sams bottom lip, feeling as Sam shivered and heard him let out a soft moan. He knew they couldn't go far, do anything more than this. But he would take what he could get at the moment.  
"I love you." Dean whispered against Sams lips.  
"I love you too." Sam whispered back. Cupping Deans cheek and pulled him into another kiss. As much as Dean was enjoying this, the worrying part in his brain wouldn't let up.  
"Sammy.." Dean whispered, trying to pull back.  
"I need to look at you." Sam just let out a soft whine. Clearly not done with Dean yet. He only leaned closer as Dean leaned back. Pulling him into another kiss. Dean kissed back but cut it short. Gently pushing against Sams chest.  
"Sweetheart please.. I need to see you." Dean said softly. Sam let out a soft groan of protest, but nodded. Dean smiled softly and kissed him one more time.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Dean asked softly. His hands sliding from Sams chest to his arms.  
"Arms? Ribs? Head?" Dean listed off. Sam shook his head, his hand still resting on Deans cheek.  
"No." Sam answered softly.  
"Just my ankle. They cleaned it and wrapped it. Still hurts." He said truthfully. Dean nodded and sighed softly.  
"I still need to see.." Dean said softly, and Sam knew. Knew that Dean would have to check to make sure he was fine. Sam nodded and let Dean check him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.  
> But cute chapter.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
